Computers are often used to gather and process data from RFID tags, actuators, or sensors. For example, RFID tags are used to uniquely identify products or items. RFID tag systems allow objects to be affixed with tags such than when the tag is within the electromagnetic field of a tag reader, the object can be identified by reading the tag that is attached to the object. In addition to identification data, the tag may contain other data about the object. The RFID tags can be encoded with user-defined data at time of use, pre-coded at the time of tag manufacture, or a combination of both. There are a great number of different RFID tag types, as well as different encoding, interrogation, and transmission protocols. RFID tags may be a single integrated circuit chip coupled to an antenna or may be a more complex device including sensors for temperature, position, or other desired features. Computers are used in conjunction with actuators and/or sensors to collect data in a variety of applications. For example, actuators and sensors are useful in such diverse applications as medical monitoring equipment, temperature monitoring equipment, weather monitoring electronics, location-based radio transmitters, and numerous other applications. In one example, actuators may serve as electronic components which can control machinery or electronics.
In the prior art, actuators, sensors, RFID tags, and devices employing actuators, sensors or RFID tags exist primarily on isolated and non-compatible individual networks. As described earlier, there are a wide variety of RFID tag, actuator, and sensor systems. Data collected from different and non-compatible networks using different protocols is difficult to collect, process, transmit, and analyze. This is particularly the case when trying to collect and analyze information from large numbers of remote points or when the collected data is to be transmitted via a network and processed at a network node other than the collection node. Thus, there is therefore a need for improved methods and apparatuses for collecting, processing, and sending data collected from actuators, sensors or RFID tags.